Faceless - Der Mann ohne Gesicht II
Fortsetzung des ersten Teils Prolog: A Cold Day In Hell Warnblinker, verschiedene Polizeilichter und eine abgesperrte Straße. Ein Anruf einer besorgten Frau hatte diese Suche ins Leben gerufen, ihr Mann wird vermisst und ich stehe teilweise im Mittelpunkt. Viele würden mich als Freak bezeichnen, aber andere auch als Workaholic. Irgendwie löste dieser Fall fast einen Brechreiz in mir aus, das tat irgendwie jeder Mordfall. Ich ging unter die Absperrung hindurch, konnte bereits die verschiedenen Menschen sehen und wie ihre Augen auf mich lagen, als wäre ich eine Art Retterin der Welt. Habe ich es erwähnt? Ich arbeite bei der Polizei, hätte es fast zur FBI geschafft, leider kam mir eine Menge dazwischen. „Ms Salt, schwingen sie ihren Arsch her!“, ertönte eine leicht wütende Stimme aus dem Hintergrund in meine Richtung. Es war der Sergeant, Sergeant Morrison. Ich konnte ihn nie leiden, er war ein Arschloch. Er sah mich nur als Stück Fleisch an, ein unberührtes Stück Fleisch. Machte Witze, dass ich mit 42 Jahren immer noch Jungfrau bin. Tatsache, ich bin es. „Arsch auf dem Weg…“, erwiderte ich kleinlaut, bis ich dann auch beim Auto des Verschwundenen aufgetaucht war. Ein leeres Auto, das Radio lief parallel zum Warnblinker. „Irgendwelche Hinweise!? Ich verdammt noch mal Ergebnisse!“, ein feuerspeiende Drache mit einer Polizeimarke, dazu noch unsympathisch und konservativ als wären wir im Mittelalter. Mein Blick natürlich zurückhaltend, auch deutete dies meine Körperhaltung an. Ich hatte meine gepflegten Hände bereits so tief in den Manteltaschen meines Regenmantels gegraben, als würde ich den Typen kaum berühren wollen. „Blutspuren, Fingerabdrücke..?“, wollte ich wissen. Meine Stimme war dem meines Blickes und der Körperhaltung angepasst. „Ja, der Vermisste ist ein gutes Stück gefahren. Von dort unten hier rauf und dann blieb er stehen. Fußspuren gibt es noch nicht, doch dort unten sind Reifenspuren. Wollte wahrscheinlich ganz schnell irgendwo hin…“, gab ein Kollege von mir kund. Ich folgte natürlich seinen Erzählungen mit der Gestik, bis ich dem Straßenweg runter sah. Dort legte er, den Burnout mit seinem Auto hin? „Hören sie auf wie ein gottverdammter Psycho zu gucken, gehen sie hin und machen sie Fotos, so bleibt es uns länger erhalten!“, schlug Morrison mir sein Kommando um die Ohren. „Ok..“, kurz und schmerzlos antwortete ich ihm, weitere Wörter war dieser Typ mir nicht wert. Meine rechte Hand zitterte etwas. War ich nervös? Aufgeregt? Der Fall löste ein mulmiges Gefühl aus. Keine Spuren, nur diese Reifenspuren und sonst nichts. „''Rachel Salt, sie hier? Ich dachte, dass sie jetzt Psychopathen und andere Gestalten analysieren würden…“, lachte mir ein weiterer Kollege leise zu, der Platz machte. Einer der wenigsten Menschen auf dem Revier, die mich respektierten. Mich und meine Arbeit. „Abwechslung. Ich brauche manchmal Abwechslung.“, entwich mir ein schwaches Lächeln, doch die Augen hafteten an diesen Reifenspuren. „Haben wir noch weitere … Spuren?“, sprudelte eine stille Neugier aus mir. Mein respektierender Kollege versuchte die passenden Wörter zu finden. „Der Regen hat uns fast alles vernichtet, leider.“, nach der Antwort ging ich leicht in die Hocke, meine Hände blieben verborgen. Ich wollte nicht das Zittern Preis geben. „Morrison geht dir wohl echt an den Kragen, was?“, prasselte die Stimme von oben herab, während ich nur stumm nickte. Musste ich ihm Details geben? Nein, ich wollte es genauso wenig. Mein Blick folgte den Spuren bis zum Ende, dann anschließend zu dem Wald. „Habt ihr schon den Wald durchsucht?“, mehrere Blicke richteten sich zum Wald. Habe ich was Falsches gesagt? „Neeeiiin, das noch nicht. Willst du?“, schlug mir mein Kollege vor. Wollen nicht, doch es ist mein Job, also nahm ich halbherzig an. „Gerne.“, im ironischen Beifall, dennoch freundlich gesprochen. Jetzt folgte ich dem Waldweg, konnte einen schweifenden Blick nicht sein lassen, denn ich musste die Umgebung durchsuchen. Ihn „wasserdicht“ machen, mir sollten keine möglichen Beweise oder Spuren durch die Lappen gehen. Nach einem weiteren Schritt blieb ich stehen, es hatte glasig geknarzt und ich blickte herab. Mein Fuß ging mir aus den Augen und da war es, eine Handykamera. Gehörte es dem Vermissten? Schnell hob ich es auf, weil es mögliche Spuren liefern konnte. Ich bin nicht blöd, konnte 1 und 1 zusammenzählen. Es musste dem Vermissten gehören, warum sollte dann sonst sein leeres Auto und eine leicht beschädigte Kamera im selben Umfeld liegen? Ich kämpfte gerade mit mir selber. Soll ich das Handy einstecken oder nicht? „SALT!“, kam laut aus der Entfernung. Morrison, er schon wieder. Ich würde sogar seine Stimme wiedererkennen, wenn ich sechs Meter unter der Erde in einem Sarg liegen würde. „SALT!!“, jetzt wurde ich „wach“, er hatte mich aus der Geistesabwesenheit regelrecht gebombt. „Anwesend.“, folgte meine spärliche und beinahe schüchterne Antwort. Mein Pflichtbewusstsein war groß, groß genug, dass ich ihm die Handykamera zeigte. „Hier, das gehört vielleicht dem Vermissten.“, schlussfolgerte ich beinahe blind und unsicher, doch mein Gefühl täuschte mich selten. „Was? Sind sie jetzt auch noch eine Ghost Whisperin? Ich möchte gottverdammte Beweise, keine Theorien.“, schlug er mir wieder seine Art um die Ohren. Irgendwie bin ich das gewohnt, dennoch möchte ich ihm tief in die Eier treten. So tief, dass er sie raushusten konnte. „Fahren sie zurück zum Revier, stellen sie Nachforschungen und dann will ich Berichte.“, Befehl war Befehl, dabei nickte ich langsam unterwürfig. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, also wollte ich die Handykamera einstecken, doch Morrison kam mir dazwischen. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL!? SALT! Wollen sie mich verarschen!? In die Beweisfolie damit, aber sofort!“, beinahe war er mir Angesicht zu Angesicht gekommen, riss einem Kollegen die Tüte aus der Hand und hielt sie mir unter die Nase. „Entschuldigen sie, nicht mein Tag.“, spuckte ich ihm die Ausrede hin, die er natürlich schluckte. Es war definitiv mein Tag, nur spielte ich nicht nach seinen Regeln. „DAS würde ich auch so sehen, holen sie sich einen beschissenen Kaffee!“, war das ein Tipp? Ich ließ die Handykamera in die Tüte fallen, zog sie zu und stopfte sie in meinen Regenmantel. „Ich… bin dann mal weg.“, viele würden aufgrund meiner Körperhaltung und dem Ton, mich als schwach betiteln. Mein Weg führte mich aus dem Wald, weg von Morrison und ab in mein Apartment. Ich würde definitiv Nachforschungen stellen, doch keines dieser Beweise liefern. Vielleicht nur einen unkonkreten Teil, aber Morrison ist mir auf den Fersen. Jedes Mal sieht er mich an, als würde er mich umbringen wollen. Mache ich so viel falsch? Wahrscheinlich wird er austicken, wenn er merkt, dass ich nicht im Revier bin oder überhaupt war. ''wenige Stunden später, direkt am Abend um 20:00 im Apartment „So, ich habe es nochmal zum Laufen gebracht. Das Display allerdings ist hinüber. Ob das okay ist?“, sah der Hausmeister zu mir hoch, ich hingegen nickte vorerst nur. Mir soll es recht sein, die Speicherkarte war wichtig. Vielleicht kann ich dort irgendwelche Sachen rausnehmen, die zum Vermissten führen. „Danke ihnen.“, der Hausmeister lächelte mir zu, wir tauschten einen kurzen Blickkontakt aus und er stand auf. „Falls sie was brauchen, dann sagen sie mir Bescheid, ja?“, was würde ich schon wollen? Aus Höflichkeit nickte ich natürlich lächelnd, wollte ihm seine Freundlichkeit nicht an die Eier hauen. Nun war es soweit, der Hausmeister war raus, meine Haustüre zu und ich selber konnte Nachforschungen stellen. Ganz schnell entzog ich dem Handy die Speicherkarte, führte sie zum Slot meines Laptops und bin dabei diese Speicherkarte zu durchforsten. Eigentlich müsste ich genau das im Revier tun, doch daheim arbeitete ich besser, ruhiger und konzentrierter. Morrison würde mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, er würde höchstwahrscheinlich jede 15 bis 20 Minuten nach einem Bericht fragen, den ich ihm nicht liefern kann. Am Bildschirm sprangen die verschiedenen Ordner, jetzt hatte ich Zugriff auf die Sachen und klickte mich langsam durch. Fotos. Fotos von ihm und einer Frau, das war seine Freundin. Urlaubsfotos, dann gab es noch Fotos auf dem Festival und diverse andere Freizeitfotos. Irgendwie waren sie glücklich, hatten sogar einen Hund. Und ich verweilte Single, bin Jungfrau und gerade mal 42 Jahre alt geworden. Probleme hatte ich damit nicht, ich kannte es auch nie anders. Der Drang oder die Neugier nach Sex war für mich uninteressant, doch als A-Sexuell würde ich mich nicht beschreiben lassen wollen. Vielleicht gab es noch nicht den Richtigen? Quatsch… die Fotos bringen mich auf andere Gedanken, ich musste arbeiten. Dringend arbeiten. Allerdings suchte ich fast vergebens nach Spuren und Beweisen. Die Fotos sagten mir nichts, doch je tiefer ich in den Ordner runter scrollte, desto dubioser wurden die Bilder. Blitzlichtfotos!? Wozu? War er in der Nacht unterwegs? Ich konnte nicht viel durch die Dunkelheit erkennen, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde hochgeschraubt. Es hatte regelrecht in meinem Kopf geklingelt, denn es wurde interessant. Ein Mann macht Fotos im Dunkeln? Das muss der Wald gewesen sein, nicht wahr? Jetzt wurden die Bilder unschärfer, doch ein Foto hatte mich besonders neugierig gemacht. Mein Finger betätigte die Maustaste, ich zoomte heran und im Hintergrund war ein weißes Gesicht zu sehen. Das weiße Gesicht schien noch eine rote Krawatte zu tragen. Verfolgte ihn jemand? Abwesend klickte ich auf das nächste Bild, bis dieses weiße Gesicht mir tatsächlich ins Gesicht sprang! Aus Schreck und plötzlicher Angst bin ich mit dem Bürostuhl zurückgerollt, hatte mich festgekrallt und Gänsehaut war von dem Moment zum Nächsten am gesamten Körper. Mein Atem war mir beinahe komplett durch die Lappen gegangen, bis ich langsam näher rutschte und mit großen Augen dieses Foto ansah. Mir fiel auf, es hatte keine Nase, keinen Mund, keine Augen – nichts. Ist es eine Maske? Ich konnte es nicht genau sagen, doch er schien mir als Verdächtiger ziemlich plausibel. Ein Mann ohne Gesicht, der Mann ohne Gesicht. Was soll ich allerdings seiner Freundin sagen? Dass ihr Mann von einem Typen ohne Gesicht möglicherweise entführt worden ist? Oh ja, sehr tolle Idee, Morrison würde genügend Zündstoff bekommen mich wieder als Freak abzustempeln. Als wären die Albträume nicht genug, die ich schon mehrere Jahre lang durchmachen muss. Pause, ich brauchte eine Pause. Medikamente und Wasser waren meine Medizin, sie halfen gegen meine Albträume und sollten möglichst meinen Zustand stabil halten. Manchmal halluziniere ich, renne durch einen unendlich langen Flur und schwitzte dabei wie eine Sau in der Sauna. Zitteranfalle und diverse andere Symptome machten mir das Leben manchmal zur Hölle. Wasser und ein Mix aus Schlaftabletten. Die Antidepressiva gibt’s später, da ich sie kurz nach dem Erwachen zu mir nehme. Ich selber warf mich mit dem Bauch auf die Couch, mein Arm hing von der Couch herab und ich konnte dieses flackernde Schild des Motels sehen. Spärliche Lichter, die eigentlich kaum funktionieren sollten. Meine Augen wurden schläfrig, konnte bereits die Müdigkeit hochschießen spüren und ich selber wirkte betäubt. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich fiel in den tiefen Schlaf, dabei habe ich komplett vergessen meinen Laptop runter zufahren. Im Hintergrund war das Foto noch zu sehen, das Foto des Gesichtslosen, wollte möglichst dort weitermachen wo ich aufgehört habe. Nur blieb ich nicht in den Träumen alleine, denn dieser Mann verfolgte mich. Es war erneut dieser Mann mit Hut, eine verbrannte Haut und dieser rote Pullover mit den schwarzen Streifen, trug noch einen ganzen Handschuh aus einzelnen Klingen. Er war der Grund, warum ich so schlecht schlafe, die ganzen Medikamenten zu mir nahm und eigentlich kaum schlafe. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Hängen beide Personen damit zusammen? Oder gehört es zu mir? Gehört dieser Typ wirklich zu mir? Wenn ja, warum …? ''... to be continued ... '' Next Issue: Slender vs Freddy Kruger (Crossover) Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang